


Tease Me

by garebearthesquare



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Top Mark Fischbach, VidCon YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garebearthesquare/pseuds/garebearthesquare
Summary: Ethan is a brat and decides to publicly tease a very dominant (and very angry) Mark, which leads to some fun back in their hotel room. Obviously I do not own and am not affiliated with the characters in the story, this is fiction written for my own enjoyment. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Tease Me

“What the fuck do you think gives you the right?” Mark snarls under his breath, leading Ethan back to their shared hotel room with his grip on the back of the latter’s neck. Ethan had been teasing Mark relentlessly - under tables at Vidcon, in front of fans - all afternoon long just to get a rise out of him. Mark knew this, and frankly, it just pissed him off more.

“What I’m gonna do to you… you’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that. Brat,” Mark spits out the word, making Ethan shudder in response. He loves when Mark gets all worked up like this, and the manhandling isn’t doing the pressure already forming in his black skinny jeans any favors.

They reach their room, and Mark lets go of Ethan just long enough to fumble with the keycard before shoving him through the doorway and slamming the heavy wooden door behind them.

“Clothes off. Now,” Mark demands, pulling his own shirt over his head and revealing those gorgeous muscles underneath. Ethan stares at him, transfixed and almost watering at the mouth, like a moth staring at a streetlamp. What Ethan loves about Mark’s physique is that while he’s muscular, he isn’t completely JACKED and still has a certain amount of pudge that makes him perfectly cuddle-able. Ethan’s face warms up at the thought of it.

His musings are cut short when Mark is suddenly two inches from his face, breathing heavy and warm onto his skin. “Do you need help?” Mark finishes unbuttoning Ethan’s shirt where Ethan left off, tearing his arms out of the sleeves and moving onto his belt.

It isn’t long before they’re both completely nude, Ethan on his back on the cushy, strange-smelling hotel bed and Mark hovering over him. Mark is planting sloppy kisses up and down Ethan’s body, his stubble scratching his skin in the more sensitive spots. When Mark takes one of Ethan’s pink nipples into his mouth, Ethan lets out a high-pitched moan and arches into the touch, threading his fingers through Mark’s dark hair to hold him there. 

“Nuh uh, you don’t get to choose what I do. Not today,” says Mark, pulling off of Ethan’s nipple and pinning his wrists above his head. “Not after that stunt you pulled downstairs. Brats like you need to be punished.” Mark emphasizes the last word by grinding his semi-hard cock down into Ethan’s, earning him a wonton moan from the younger. Satisfied, Mark releases Ethan’s wrists and moves down his body, trailing more kisses and bites all the way down. He skips over his painful hard-on entirely and instead lifts him up by his slender hips, allowing him access to his small hole. Ethan’s legs begin the shake in the anticipation of what he knows is coming next.

Mark throws Ethan’s legs over his broad shoulders, and then he’s spreading Ethan’s cheeks with his thumbs. Ethan bites his hand to hold back a whimper as Mark starts teasing his rim with his tongue, dipping in just slightly every so often. Ethan’s trembling already, wanting desperately to thrust onto Mark’s mouth, but he knows he’ll be punished. It’s not fair, not fair at all.

As Mark fucks Ethan’s tight ring of muscle open with his tongue, his own cock is pulsing between his thighs just listening to the small whimpers and moans coming from above. He knows that Ethan is struggling to stay composed, and he loves how easy it is to absolutely wreck him. Fuck, just the THOUGHT of fucking him senseless was enough to get him off, sometimes. Ethan is so unbearably hot, and Mark doubts he even realizes it as he’s up there squirming, silently willing himself not to thrust onto Mark’s mouth.

Suddenly, Mark drives a long finger into Ethan’s hole alongside his hot tongue, all his built-up saliva working efficiently as lube. Ethan lets out a muffled scream into his hands, covering his red-hot face in embarrassment. Mark smiles slightly and begins to pump his finger in and out, eventually brushing Ethan’s prostate lightly.

“OH, fuck. Fuck, Mark, right there, please, right there…” Ethan babbles, desperate for more. As much as he loved all the teasing, his hard-on was becoming unbearable.

Mark ignores him, but adds another finger, effectively stretching Ethan further. “You know, Ethan, I bet you couldn’t even help yourself earlier,” he says, pulling away from Ethan’s hole, “I wouldn’t expect a little slut like you to be able to contain themselves, even in front of all our fans.”

Ethan’s face goes an impossibly darker shade of red, but he’s loving it, loves it when Mark talks dirty like this. He feels the heat start to build in his stomach - fuck, his whole body - when Mark jabs his prostate again, this time holding his fingers there and just massaging it relentlessly.

“Mark, please let me cum, I’m sorry, I’ll behave, just -”

“Not yet.”

Ethan whines helplessly, reaching down to jerk himself off, but Mark catches his wrist with his free hand.

“Not YET.” Mark adds a third finger, fucking Ethan’s tight entrance relentlessly with his fingers. Ethan is a red, sweating, sobbing wreck as he squeezes his eyes shut, trying desperately to ward off his impending orgasm. Mark is hammering his g-spot over and over again, and it’s sadism, it has to be at this point, and then suddenly - 

“You can come.”

Ethan is exploding all over his stomach and chest, white stars clouding his vision as he’s finger fucked through the most intense orgasm of his life. At the end of it he’s shaking, falling limply back onto the mattress. Mark pulls his fingers out, causing Ethan to wince slightly. His cock is still hard and flushed with the need to come.

Ethan crawls down the bed and takes Mark into his mouth, sucking him all the way to the base and tonguing his slit. Mark groans deeply in the back of his throat and takes Ethan’s hair into his hand, tugging hard. Ethan moans lightly, sending vibrations through Mark’s cock, and that’s enough to send him over the edge too, coming down Ethan’s throat. They both collapse onto the bed with a slight bounce, holding each other close, both blissfully fucked-out.

“Fuck, that was amazing. I should tease you more often,” taunts Ethan, who apparently has a death wish at this point.

“Don’t try me, baby boy,” Mark growls back, squeezing Ethan to him tighter.


End file.
